One of These Thing is Not Like the Others
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Liana is the oldest daughter of King Robert; when her family goes up to Winterfell she finds out a lot about her them. She also finds herself helpless to the charms of the Stark men hidden in North. (OC x Robb)
1. Chapter 1

Liana clucked the small bundle close to her as it wiggled and made small whimpers. It seemed to not be giving up but Liana didn't have any choice. Traveling on her horse made it rather hard to let the bundle run around. "Just let nature have its way with the thing." Liana looked to her right to see her Uncle Jamie next to her. A frown grew on her face. "Don't give me that look. A broken leg is death even for some men." Liana just glared at her uncle. Her father King Robert had made Jamie his favored child's guard on this trip: Liana thinks it was more from her mothers nagging. Her mom loved her but if Liana had to guess Cersei thought of her as the shame of their family, Jamie would 'watch' (Keep in line) Liana for his twin.

"It was dislocated, it will heal. I wont leave him to die." Sighing Jamie looked around before he looked back to the black haired girl, she had her hair loose and it had starting to curl at the ends: she looked like a northerner. Jamie didn't see one bit of his family in this girl: she was either too quite or too loud; always saying what she thought and doing as she pleased well that is like his family but not the way she did it. Just she wasn't like them.

"When that thing scratches you don't come crying to me." Jamie said as he looked at the grey wolf pup that had started to calm down, with the pup clamming she reached back into the saddlebag and pulled out a book. She started from where she had left off from before the pup started fussing.

"His name is Stag. Not 'thing'." Jamie just raised his eyebrow at the odd irony of the name and watched his niece as she ignore everyone and let her horse follow the lead of the others. Those books had been her rift between her and most people. She had little interest in what people had to say or what they wanted. Liana just read, which when it came to spending time with people most didn't approve of being ignored or walked away from when they were in the middle of talking with her.

The trip that they were all on was the one to Winterfell, much farther north than Liana had ever been in her 17 name years. She didn't mind being north; the change was a nice one. The land covered in snow, the trees stiff and pointed. It was nothing like the sandy beaches of the south. Also in the north there happen to be a great deal of new books for her to read. The inns and towns always seem to have books of a different nature in the north far less romantic and more adventure: less about skimming and more about actions. This was a refreshing change in Liana's eyes.

As they started to reach Winterfell Jamie had ushered Liana into the carriage with her mother and younger siblings. It didn't stop her from holding her charge or reading her book but Jamie did have to instruct her on how to get in without taking her eyes off the book. Which received some sour comment from her mother that went on deaf ears. The only person Liana would give her full attention to in her family would be her father; they had an odd relationship. Liana had spent most of her childhood nights suffering from nightmares: her wailing could be heard all over the housing chambers and one evening Robert had heard enough and most of the household staff and family were shocked he had started to sleep in the young princesses chambers to keep the beast of her dreams at bay. He always waited until she started crying seeing it as his excuse and then he would kick his whores out and stomp to her room cursing how it was the only way for the family to sleep and then would cuddle her till they both slept. This turned into Liana being carried to his study in the mornings; he would say to not wake her but she normally was awake before him. She would read in the study while he drank or did whatever kings do. He would have her read for him sometimes, out of books or files that he just wasn't in to mood to do himself but often they just enjoyed the silences the other offered.

Soon a large stone building came into view of the caravan everyone's mood changed; good and bad. Most were happy to have their journey finish, others dreading the visit more then the traveling. Their entrance was as grand as it could be given the modest way the north lived. The men got off their horses first and then Cersei walked out with Myrcella and Tommen in tote. Liana stayed in the carriage, she kept thinking to herself 'after this sentence' but then she heard her father's whizzing laughter, a moment later someone was pulling harshly on Liana arm. She was dragged out by her Uncle her book in hand the wolf pup resting on her shoulder still. Jamie with a frustrated sigh snatched the book, pulled down to straighten out her dress, grabbed the pup and swatted her on her behind to the Stark family. The whole family seemed shock at what they saw: Ned and Robb Stark had their eyebrows in their hair lines, Lady Stark along with her daughter Sansa had their mouths to the floor, while Arya was left with smiles and giggles.

Cersei cursed her child, how could she embarrass her like this in front of the Starks of all people! Liana sighed and faced the family in front of her; they looked like a family to her, the same traits among them. Her family didn't have that, she looked nothing like her mother in fact if she hadn't come out of the women she didn't think her mother would have clammed her. Jamie sighed as he looked at the girl slouching he roughly shoved the pup into his other hand and shoved his fist in between her shoulder blades, making the girl jump and stand up straight but as Jamie settled the pup he was holding got his foot caught in between his armor plates. Stag's yelp could be heard loud and clear. Making Liana turned to him: "What did you do?" Liana grabbed for the pup but Jamie held it above him and used his other hand to turn her around. The pup got fussy making him hard to hold so he tightens his grip. The Stark children looked at one another, worry on there faces. "Stop it your hurting him!" Liana yelled. The pup then 'accidently' dropped and as soon as he was able he ran as best he could. "Stag!"

Liana went to run after him but Jamie grabbed her arm and held her as she struggled. "Liana! Leave the damn thing be!" She kept fighting. Her father took a deep breath; this was bound to happen; nothing was easy.

"Let her go." Jamie looked at the king who was giving him a unimpressed look but before her Uncle released her he looked to his twin who nodded at him. She stepped away from her Uncles upset with him, which he didn't seem to care in the least. Before she turned and ran after the pup down the path her father yelled. "Liana!" She didn't stop. "Damn girl…" he sighed rubbing his forehead. "Take me to your crypt, I wish to pay my respect."

"My love we have been riding for a month, surely the dead can wait." Cersei said only to have her words fall on deaf ears once more. To make things less stressful Lady Stark started to show everyone to their rooms to get everyone settled but not before pulling her oldest to the side.

"Find that girl. We can't let anything happen to her." Robb nodded before nodded to Theon and Jon to follow him, Cat thought she should have sent Sansa but seeing how she looked at Joffery her motherly instinct told her that would have ended with a lot of huffing and puffing from Sansa.

As Robb and the boy walked the way that the young princess had gone with the two direwolves at their heels. Conversation started up "I say she is a spoiled brat just like her brother, and probably looser than a cheap whore" Theon said obviously upset about the royals.

"Could you please try to say one thing about a women that wouldn't make me want to hit you." Jon asked rolling his eyes, its not that Jon hated Theon just Jon wished the boy would shut up. Robb chuckled at the two and looked around the area they were at to see if he could spot dark curls anywhere.

Robb spotted them but much to his shock so did Grey Wind and Ghost who ran to the girl at an alarming fast speed. The two owners ran as fast as they could, screaming after their pets. Once they got there they saw the smaller pup who had been called Stag growling at the two larger pups who were in a playful stands; there butts in the air their heads between their paws. She held the pup tighter to her chest as she sat eye level with the Direwolves at the bottom of the tree; Robb couldn't tell if she was scared but if she was she held face well. "Grey Wind!" the grey and white pup looked to his master and walked back Ghost going to Jon. "Forgive me princess; direwolf pup's are to big to carry so sometimes they are hard to control." Robb and the two other boys bowed their head.

"I was more worried about Stag trying to go after them. He seems to think even with a weak paw he is as big as your own wolf." Robb looked up at the girl as she held the pup in the air examine the front left paw of the pup. "I suppose my mother ordered you to get me. Lets go back before I ruin the Lannister name further." That wasn't the case but objecting didn't seem proper. She was offered Robb's hand but she stood on her own and when she looked to watch him pull his hand away rather awkwardly she just smiled. "Ah yes, sorry that." Robb smiled at the girl while Jon and Theon just shrugged at each other. "Lead on."

After a small walk with no one talking which lead to a awkward moment among them all: Cersei came into view along with the house. "Oh Liana! My darling girl there you are. I was worried, go to your brother he has some news he will be wanting to share with you." Liana took a deep breath and walked off to find her annoying little brother. The queen's face fell as her daughter passed but smiled at the boys and turned to follower her daughter.

"Was I the only one sensing some tension there?" Theon asked making both the boys turn to him.

"Whatever; lets get ready for the feast." Jon said pushing the two boys on the shoulder but he looked back to see that in fact the mother was now gripping the girls arms and dragging her into the housing.

"I wont marry some salvage girl!" Came Joffrey as he hit the pillow over and over. "Why couldn't that fatty marry off you!" He yelled pointing at his sister who sat reading as she sat in a chair in the room her brother occupied.

"The girl is a beauty, your children will be lovely then you can do as you please with whom you please." Cersei said sweetly to her child and push some hair out of his face, the boy was still huffy but now it was manageable.

"Fine, besides what would anyone do with that?" He looked over to his sister who had started to pet the sleeping wolf on her lap. "We would be better off if we replaced her with a bird at least she would take up less space and bring home less animals." Cersei didn't say anything to that, Liana had taken enough of this and started to walk to the door. "Where do you think your going?" The girl kept going ignoring her brother. She went outside book in hand Stag resting in her arms waking from his nap. She kept walking till she found a library once inside she was sad to see it wasn't as big as the one at home but it was just as empty.

Placing Stag down he hobbled around smelling things and such. Liana started to pick up books she might enjoy reading, there were several on armor, weapons, and strategies. She started with weapons finding them the hardest to understand so she wanted to give herself plenty of time. She sat under the window with several pillows; Her mind kept going to Sansa and Joffrey, the poor girl didn't know what she was getting into and she should. Telling the girl seemed like the right thing to do but how to do it was just as important. It could seem like she would be trying to weaken her brothers hold on the north; which was the only reason a Lannister would marry a Stark.

Soon a wet nose had found its way in front of the pages of her book. Looking up Liana found a tan and white dire pup in front of her. "I brought Stag some dinner, um princess." Looking over she saw Brandon the second youngest of the Stark children. Liana put her book down and started to pet the beast in front of her.

"Thank you, I believe I lost track of time. Brandon if I am not mistaken? And please call me Liana" The boy nodded and mouthed her name like testing to make sure he could say it right. She saw that the boy had a set of leather straps in his hands. "What might that be?" the boy looked down at his hand then back at the door. Liana looked up and saw Jon from earlier who made a hand movement for him to keep going. Liana soon noticed the blush the boy was sporting and smiled now knowing what was happening. It had seemed that she had grasped the interest of the young boy.

Stepping forward Brandon held out the leather straps for her. "Summer once tried to follow me up when I went climbing and hurt her paw. It help if they walk on it some a-and I know how hard it is to keep the puppies under control so I brought you her old leash…" Brandon held the leash to Liana who by now was done petting Summer who had moved on to licking Stag. She took the leash and pulled Stag from Summer who didn't seem pleased of this and but Liana placed it on him never less.

"A perfect fit." She smiled bright at him, this was so sweet of him. Brandon seemed happy that the gift had worked out and let himself relax and smile almost to pat himself on the back for not freezing up. Liana look up at Jon who pointed to his stomach and then down the hall. Oh yes this all was coming together. "I find myself in a bit of a jam, perhaps you could help me?" Brandon looked up at her eagerly. "I don't have someone to escort me to the feast tonight. If I am not being to bold might I ask you to accompany me?" Brandon smiled but than frown and looked down making Liana look to Jon who was blank than back to Brandon quickly; Had she done something wrong?

"I am suppose to escort Princess Myrcella and Robb was suppose to take you…" Liana understood, and seeing as the closeness in age that the two couple had that made sense on Lady Starks part.

"Well… I think I can convince Myrcella to go with your brother Robb he is fine looking enough, but has a little too much red in his hair for me. I like brunets myself." Brandon smiled wide and brightly he walked over bowed then ran towards the door. Liana words were there to encourage him and that seemed to do the trick.

"I am gonna go tell Robb, you will talk to Myrcella, right?" Liana nodded making the boy and pup run off with a bright smile on his face. Jon walked in a moment later while Liana took the lead off Stag so he could roam around again.

"Thank you, my lady. He was shocked a girl outside of his family liked animals." Liana's face fell.

"Liana, not my lady, not princess, besides I am going to call you Jon not my lord." Jon's eyes went to his hair line.

"If you know my name then you know you could never call me 'My lord." Liana nodded, sadly true. Liana did know what to say but felt like she should say something, this was one of her host and father's close friends child; making an effort to get along with them would please Robert no doubt.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but you are by far the most famous Bastard, if my father brought home every Bastard well… the Castel would be a lot bigger." Liana laughed lightly but Jon did not. Being a bastard wasnt something to laugh about but this was the first one she had ever met."Forgive me, I often speak out, if I offend; I don't mean to."

Jon smiled light up at Liana accepting the apologia. "Would you like me to escort you back to your room? After all you have a big date tonight." Liana nodded picking up Stag who then got taken by Jon. "It's been awhile since I got to hold one so small."

When Bran and Liana walked into the dinning room he looked so confident. His chest was puffed and his smile was bright. Once they reached the table Sansa, Robb, and Arya all laughed good naturally at how happy he looked. Joffrey hated that the attention wasn't on him so he put it there. "I see Robb wanted a real Princess for the feast, I am sorry you got left with Liana." Joffrey said thinking he was being smart. Bran frowned: this was his lady! Not even her brother could speak to her like that. Arya and Robb looked like they wanted to say something and Bran was getting ready to rush into something he couldn't get out of so Liana spoke first.

"Sansa, since you and Joffrey are to wed I think you should know that 'accidents' have been known to happen, so you might want to stay in your own bed for the nights." Sansa tried to save her crushes honor but didn't know what to say while all the other children tried to cover their laughter. Joffrey turned red in both embracement and rage he turned his back to his sister. For the beginning of the feast all the royal and high-class children had to stay at this table later it was acceptable to leave and go where one liked.

"So Liana when you fail to care for that wolf of your I was thinking I would turn him into a scarf for my Lady." The Stark children all frowned this wasn't a okay subject for them; at one point or another they had all been worried about failure with their own pups. Joffrey was arrogant, brash and Liana had know that since he had first opened his mouth. Liana turned to Robb and smiled sweetly at him.

"Robb your rather well filled out for your age." His eyebrows went to his hairline after what Joffrey said he hadn't expected that. But was happy to hear she thought so. "Have you known any boys Joffrey's age that were this small?" she gestured to her brother before turning her head to give him a sarcastic smile. "or is he just underdeveloped everywhere." Joffrey had enough and went off to find more to drink while Liana smiled in victory. The only one sad to see him go was Sansa but everyone else finally let themselves laugh. Which only earned them glares from Joffrey.

The feast went on from there everyone dancing and singing, at some point Bran had run off to see his friends and Tommen followed him happily. Everyone was off in their own clicks so Liana had stepped out of the dinning hall to go down to the library where she had left Stag and many books open on the floor. Once inside the pup hopped to her and she greeted him she let a sigh escape her lips: she hadn't done anything but Liana felt like she had gone throw the ringer, she was ready to relax. Pulling the pins out of her hair letting it fall into waves on her back. Sitting on the floor the women noticed her dress was to tight so she loosened it, letting her breath better and let her breast be slightly freer. "Not a fan of parties, princess" Liana gasped in shock thinking no one was there. But then Grey Wind was at her feet sniffing Stag. "Sorry didn't mean to scary you, my lady." She lowered her hand from her chest when she saw it was Robb Stark.

"Call me Liana, if you haven't been able to tell. I don't do formal anything. And no I don't like parties. You?" Robb smiled and nodded before walking over and leaning on a table that stood in front of her. Her lack of formality made it easy to approach her.

"I was just putting Ayra to sleep when I saw the door open, I was worried someone might be trying to get in." Assassin; being a royal you might have thought she would know more about them but honestly those matters were well hidden from her and her siblings. They were sheltered well.

"No just little old me." After that things got silent, they both had questions about the other; they should have been able to be good friends but there was just something about the other that made them both be cautious of the other. "You are to be the next in Lord of Winterfell right?" Harmless enough.

"I hope so, or else all of those lessons seem pretty extreme." He seemed pretty at ease everywhere he went, but she could tell there was honor in him. The air around him held authority, and he was handsome so naturally anyones eye landed on him. Robb watched as the princess smiled at his comment and he saw her looking him over nothing that would suggest anything inappropriate. Robb had to wonder about this girl, what made her so unlike her siblings. They were prime and proper she was casual, their air was arrogant and she seemed to blend in, not that she wasn't beautiful; dark wave down her back, bright white eyes with just a touch of blue, her face wasn't jagged it curved nicely and her body was fit.

"Well I don't want to brag but my escort tonight might take you out of the running." Robb laughed not that he never believe Bran couldn't be a good lord just that she had spoken of him as if they were a couple in a humors way.

"Thank you for humoring him, I think if Arya had done something like that to Joffrey…" He didn't need to finish they both knew he was a prick. The dark aura around that sentence was shown on both their faces.

"Well Joffrey and I are very different." Anyone could see that. But seeing as Joffrey was always so forward and rude, and well the Baratheon name suffered for it. But that was far to heavy for someone she hardly knew. So having some fun might be a better Idea. "Beside I don't think anyone could turn down a Stark man." Robb smirked at that, he wasn't cocky but he knew he was good looking; seeing as that met his approvable she stood and took a step forward using her chest as the guild of her body. Making Robb look down at them he could see the top of her breast in her southern style dress. "I think I know why they keep you Starks so far up North."

Robb looked up licking his dry lips and using them to get a little more air, then leaned into her which only made her take another step closer like she was going to tell a secret. This close he could smell her; soft waves of grapes, rich and sweet but not overpowering. "It just wouldn't be fair to the other men; I mean the muscle." She ran a finger down Robb's arm lightly and he followed it with his eyes that darkened as she parted her plump pink lips. "The luscious curls." Lianas bit the corner of her bottom lip and looked up at his hair. How softly she bite them made him think of wear he could have her use them. He moved forward his body wanted to be closer to her warmth. They were now almost to the point where they would be touching; Robb wasn't planning on this happening but if it dropped into his lap he wasn't going to let it go to waste. "Lastly.." she looked up into his blue eyes. "Their insane honor." Liana voice had flatten but still head a teasing tone. She stepped away her hand on his chest as she did so she smiled sweetly knowing just what she had done. Robb leaned back a smile on his face; he could be a good sport. He leaned forward a bit so he could look at her through his lashes.

"I didn't know Baratheon women were such teases." His lush accent and still darkened eyes made her bite her lip again and look away coyly. Robb couldn't hide the chuckle he had then. A delicate dear in lion's cloths.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the story, I think there will be more chapters seeing as I have more idea's for this. But I would really love to hear what you guys think! Be gentle :)


	2. Chapter 2

A large brown mare stood ready as Liana walked to the stables; her day before had been a eventful one and she was proud to say she had made it out alive and in one pieces. She had ended up sleeping the library after Robb had left her, and awake to Summer and Stag playing roughly; the bigger wolf seemed to favor the small one.

"Your not going on the hunt are you, my dear?" Without looking Liana simply nodded not caring one bit about what the others had to say that included her Uncle Tyrion. She was going; she had to make sure nothing happened. And she couldn't do that here at he housing. "Have to talked to my sister about this?" The girl turned and looked down at her Uncle unimpressed completely; one hand on her saddle and the other on her hip. She hopped her message of; I don't care. Came across loud and clear and with as much sass as it could. He smiled at her; "I will enjoy the company greatly while the brutes butcher the local wild life." That got a smile out of her and the imp left her his mission complete; he did hate to see his nieces upset.

As Liana mounted and caught up to the hoard of men at the entrance of Winterfell she felt many eyes on her. She simply trotted up to her father and his friend everyone was watching to see what was going on. Why was she on horseback? "Morning Gentlemen." She made her presents official.

"By the Seven, where do you think your going girl?" The King asked not cross but still stressed. This child sure did know how to leave a crowd confused.

"The hunt." Ned smiled as his old friend laughed at his daughter, Joffrey did as well but his was more sinister. The other Stark men just shook their heads; Robb looked to his half brother who was staring to see Robb reaction. Jon knew of the night before and wondered what his brother thought of this girl. He found that his brother just smiled like the girl was entertaining the same look their Uncle and father had. Perhaps that moment was nothing more than fun like Robb had described it the other night. Jon didn't think he could have a moment like that and have it mean nothing.

"A hunt is no place for a girl!" The girl sighed deeply in announce; this whole affair was going to be painful. Liana didn't want to go on the hunt; she hated hunts. Killing of animals for sport repulsed her, she would sooner kill a human then a innocent animal.

"I am going." She didn't look at her father when she said this and her stubbornness was starting to upset him. The last thing he needed was Liana getting attacked by an animal and have Cersei yell at him about how she would never be beautiful again or some rubbish like that.

"My Lady." Liana looked to the holder of the voice; Ned Stark. Her jaw was held tight, head high, and eyes slightly squinted to show her seriousness on the matter. "Please listen to your father; if you were to be hurt; gods hope you aren't, but if you were… I would feel personally responsible. These are my lands." Guilt; it wouldn't work she held her face and just blinked at the man. Robb road up seeing how much of a problem this was becoming, maybe that friendliness they shared last night would help his father.

"Liana, please." For whatever reason when Robb said these word Liana didn't clam she became more determined. She was going on this hunt! Her glare was hard and icy and she didn't hide it one bit.

"Damnit girl! I am the King; Do as I say; get back to your mother!" The King yelled upset that her stubbiness had lasted this long; she was insulting their hosts! Even if she wanted to, they had to know that at this point her pride wouldn't allow her to back down!

"That is right! You are the king, I am your daughter; the princess! And As a Princess I demand to be spoiled brat and get what I want! I am going on this hunt!" She barked back at her Father who hadn't been expecting this. Normally the king card got everyone in check. The king kept a straight face of anger but on the inside he was proud that she had stood up to them so fiercely. He than started to laugh which made everyone feel awkward and confused.

"You demand to be spoiled, is it?" The girl finally smiled, her stomach was full of knots now and she relaxed now that she had won. The king nodded but then pointed at her. "Alright, just don't get use to it." Liana smiled brightly, if anyone else had done that she feared they would have been flogged. "Alright ladies! Let's go" Her father shouted out in jest and set off. Liana waited for them all to go by before she started to ride; she was in the back with Jon.

Jon didn't know what to think; the way she held herself now was completely different from when he had first seen her when her Uncle had to pull her out of a carriage. Now she was honorable and fierce; a lioness. But as she road next to him now she felt detached, like the fight had taken whatever energy she had. "That was very brave." He made small talk, they had a ways to travel before they were in an area unpopulated enough to hunt without care.

"And stupid; I am glad my sister wasn't around; no one should follow in my footsteps." Jon noticed how grim look she, for someone who fought so hard to get here you would think she would be much happier. He road closer to her; something was off about her. Her normally clam demander held a frown.

What could he say to that, nothing because he was a bastard and just the idea of specking with her should have ended with his head on the ground. But with how informal she was; he felt like he could speck with her. He looked up at his brother who had been looking back at the two, their uncle was talking with him but Robb seemed more interested with the two in the back. Perhaps he was wrong about being able to be friendly with her.

Surely Robb had felt he could after their one night and the lion had bitten him. So Jon being much less to her surely shouldn't. "Do you think he is cross with me?" Jon looked to the girl who was staring back at him. "Robb?" Jon looked ahead and made eye contact with his brother who's face held little but a stern stark stare. Robb was more likely hurt than cross.

"You shouldn't worry, my brother doesn't have it in him to be mean." Liana looked to Jon she was now confused what kind of answer was that and let it show which made Jon smile. So friendships could bloom. "He might be able to be stern and hard but never mistake that for being mean or evil spirited. Robb couldn't hurt an innocent person, he just couldn't." Liana looked up the line of men and saw Robb looking back at them and Liana smiled softly but it wasn't returned he turned away. Jon looked sadly at the girl; he reached out and put a hand of comfort on her shoulder. "But he can still be hurt." He grew a smile and let his hand go back to the rains. "And he can also be pigheaded" voice lifted to one of playfulness which made the girl smile. "So just be patient with him."

Liana nodded, but the problem was she didn't have any patients when met with conflicts she didn't wish to fight she simply walked away and when she did fight her emotions got the best of her.

Once they got to the hunting grounds they split into two parties, the hunters and those who were kept back because they were believe to get in the way. Liana was in that group and when that had been decided everyone was so sure she would fight it but she didn't she simply nodded and found a spot to read a book she had brought; she had turned back into a Stag or Doe, as she was a girl. Jon was lucky enough to find himself in the helpful department; hunting hadn't been a big part of his life but it was better than being left with Joffrey, Tyrion Lannister, and a set of solders. Joffrey had started a tantrum but was quickly put to rest by the King.

Robb, Jon, and there Uncle Benjen had gone off in the hunt of large deer they had seen go off from the other while the King and Lord Stark kept to the hunt for the Stag. The hound was left with the King as well; to carry back any prize or for safety.

They were trying to be as quite as they could, or at least Jon had thought that before his brother came up to him. "The princess and you seemed to be getting along well." Jon sighed in annoyances as his brother's whispers reached his ears; he knew his brother wasn't jealous, he knew Jon had his heart set on the watch.

"Yeah." Was all he gave Robb as he started to look around for the Doe. Jon was more interested in the hunt than gossip well at least at the moment. But Robb moved a little closer more worried about the princess than some animal.

"Was she okay? She seemed so tense this morning." Jon sighed a turned around to his brother who had to take a step back but tripped and slipped causing a large around of rocks shift, Jon tried to grab his brother but ended up slipping himself the two ended up in the mud. Then they heard a shift and when they looked a set of does ran off. Looking back there Uncle Benjen gave them an unimpressed look before smiling and going to help his nephews up.

"You two just ruined our hunt." They both looked sheepishly to the ground. "Well lets go see if the King had any luck." They all traveled back to where they had last saw the king only to find him and Ned laughing a dead Stag laying before them. As the three walked up the King smirked at them, knowing they had been unsuccessful making his victory that much better. Ned looked back at his family a smile on his face as he looked at his younger brothers face; it was ready for the playful ridicule that was soon to come.

"I don't know how safe I feel knowing a Doe can out do a Ranger of the Night Watch." The king laughed as he accepted a glass of wine from a blonde servant that had shown up. It was all in good fun but Benjen knew that he was good so he just turned to Robb and Jon.

"I think you should be more worried about the North and less about the wall. It seems these two can't even walk straight. Fell right on their asses." The King and Ned laughed while Robb and Jon just crossed their arms and glared at their Uncle playfully.

"Alright, Alright. Lets head back." Ned said going up and hugging both his sons around the shoulders as they made their way to the horses. The way back was filled with playful banter and stories of times that had gone by. It was nice for Jon and Robb to see their father so relaxed and enjoying him; it was hard to think that he was once a carefree boy like them. Once the camp came into view they started to hear a high-pitched scream. They all stopped and looked at each other, The King looked back to Ned who had a look of worry; another scream came this one was longer and didn't stop. They all thought the same thing at once; Liana. They all road off in the way of the screams, worry on all their faces.

Once they got to the camp the saw that no men were there; the King's face grew red in anger; his daughter was missing! "Where the Hell are they!?" No one had a answer for him. The scream happened again and this time no one took a second thought and ran after the screams. Robb's heart was pounding hard, he was worried about the Princess, their last moment together wasn't friendly and he felt badly for it; even if it wasn't his fault. They saw the guards first just standing there looking down; what were they looking down at? A body? Could she be dead? "Out of my way fools!" The king pushed the men who moved farther away and when everyone got to the clearing they saw something that made them freeze.

"Do you like that? You little prick! How dose it feel to get picked on by someone bigger than you!" The princess had Joffrey face down in the dirt shoving his face in the dirt. Her hands had blood on them and it was getting into his blonde hair as well. The screams had been from Joffrey; he screamed like a girl. Everyone had a hard time keeping his or her laughs down, including the king.

"Liana!" The girl stopped looking up she was shocked to see everyone there. Then embarrassed as she saw Jon and Robb trying to keep their laughter down. Standing quickly the girl straighten out her dress and stood to the left away from her father and brother making a triangle out of the three. Liana tried to keep her head up but she was so embarrassed that it was hard too. They had seen her act so barbaric. Joffrey stood quickly his face red and brown he pointed at his sister.

"She is crazed! She just attacked me, I demand she be punish!" Robert looked to his daughter who was glaring at her brother before sighing and rubbing his forehead, nothing was ever going to be easy. He just wanted to fuck, drink, and eat but no he had to have children and wife. "Aren't you going to do something? She is a wild animal!" Joffrey had been spending to much time with his mother, Robert didn't feel any need to protect his boy, if a girl could attack him then he was weak and weak wasn't rewarded in his book. But at the same time he didn't want to listen to that bitch he called a wife go on about how important he was either.

"Liana why did you attack your brother?" The princess shrugged; there was a reason a good reason but Liana knew she was going to get in trouble no matter what she said maybe not by her father but it was going to happen; so she might as well say nothing. Joffrey smiled feeling like a champion.

"Oh my." Everyone looked over and then down to Tyrion his words were words of shock but there were none in his tone, the King crossed his arms; damn Lannisters, they seemed to pop up everywhere. "I was walking over to see what was going on and I found this." He moved some bushes and they're laid a dead fawn, it's stomach had been cut open, his eyes were slit, one ear was missing. "Rather disturbing don't you think. I wonder what kind of beast kills an animal like that. Lord Stark would you know? I don't believe wolfs or even Bears cut that clean."

Everyone looked to Ned. "They don't." he said plainly that made everyone look over at the princess. Her hands had blood on them; The king grabbed the girls hand, their was one a cut running across them like the tip of a blade had cut across them. He dropped his daughters hand and looked to Ned. They almost had a silent moment of agreement that it wasn't the princess who had done the attacking.

"See I told you she was crazed! Look what she did to that Fawn." Joffrey said smugly, she was the one who had the blood on her hands but her hands were the ones that were clean in this matter. Robb was seething; this boy was nothing more than a coward; attacking an innocent animal in such a way, Robb could tell the animal suffered. He bet the boy didn't even have the guts or muscle to do it; he must have had one of the soldiers do it. But then he had to have attacked the princess himself no man was stupid enough to do that. But even lower; he blamed his actions on his sister. This was no man worth.

Jon could see the anger in his brother's eyes and he felt it in his own heart. Liana was a sweet girl and it would make no sense for her to attack this animal while she cared for another. Jon bet that if it had been just Robb and himself the boy wouldn't be getting out of here without his face rearranged. "Shut up boy! Your in enough trouble." Joffrey's eyes winden; this had been the first time his father had ever had a chance to punish him and his mother wasn't around to stop it! This wasn't how things went! Liana was suppose to get in trouble!

"W-what? She is the one who did it! Why do you think all the animals she brings home die! She is a monster!" Joffrey yelled in her face whining and pouting like a little kid. Liana wanted to kill her brother; how dare he lay his crimes on her. Liana didn't know if it was just pure anger that made her do what happen next or if it was the fact that she finally felt relief that someone noticed her brothers faults but she quickly stepped to her brother pulled her fist back and punched him square in the eye. "Ah! You bitch! I am telling mother!" Joffrey cried as he ran to the horses.

Slowly Liana looked back at her father who had his arms crossed and looking down at his girl with what looked to be an unimpressed look. "Follow him so he doesn't ruin himself." The soldiers left. "Did you have to hit him in the face?" This made the young girl smile he didn't seem upset about anything other then the placement of her hit.

"Isn't the better question; why couldn't he stop me from punching him in the face?" The king let off a booming laughing in the forest that made Liana smile; it was nice to see her father so relaxed and happy. The north really did let him feel at ease. He pulled his daughter to him not caring about the blood that was on her. They walked back to their horse. It had been a long time sense Liana had felt this type of closeness to her father and it was better than anything in this world.

On their travel back Robb had joined Jon and Liana in the back, he wanted to know about her and Joffrey obviously they didn't get along that much anyone could tell. Jon hadn't said anything on the matter he and Liana were busy discussing what Kings Landing looked like. It was sunny and hot and everything Winterfell wasn't. After a moment of silent Robb thought it would be a good idea to but in. "So Joffrey?" This made Liana raise an eyebrow, what about her brother? Jon gave his brother a look; you couldn't help yourself kin of look. "You two don't get along?" Jon gave his brother a dull look; this was painful.

"I think my brother wants to know as to why you two don't get along." Jon laughed as Robb pushed him in the shoulder, Liana giggled at their antics. It had to be nice to have siblings that you could be close with. It wasn't easy always feeling like a dagger was going to come out at the dinner table.

"Well Joffrey has always been well the way he is, when we were young it wasn't so bad he just pulled my pigtails and such, but once I started to bring home broken animals to take care of; mostly birds and rabbits; well I think he was jealous that I spent time with them so he would fine ways to get rid of him…permanently. It kind of just grew form there. Also Father loves me more and mother loves him more so in a way I guess we are also fighting for what the other has…" Both boy were silent for a moment letting it sink in what she had said. She seemed very aware of her situation; most people weren't.

"You can't really believe your mother favorites Joffrey can you? I mean he is so…" Jon didn't want to openly speck against the prince so he left it open, but everyone knew what he meant. Robb couldn't imagine his mother loving anyone of her children more or less than another; she gave them all her love.

"Someone had to make him the way he was… you can't think my father would stand for that, do you?" Robb chuckled thinking of the King slapping Joffrey; he most likely wouldn't be able to stop once he started. His father had told him that Robert was a passionate fighter that it was almost like watching an animal. Our is the Fury was perfect for him.

After that the conversation died down and was left in a comfortable silent. Both the men were thinking on the girls words, while the girl looked on to the wilderness around her. She looked over the tress and the flowers everything was so different here, it wasn't like Kings Landing or Castlerly Rock. Her Grandfather would hate this place, so cold and unlike the south; in fact he would hate anything that wasn't his own. Thinking of her Grandfather made a smile splash across her face; he was so special to her.

Tywin Lannister had taken it append himself to educate his only brown haired and blue eyed grandchild about what it meant to be a Lannister. Most of it in fact didn't stick but she could remember curling up with him in his study while he would tell her stories, lessons, and she always had liked the way he spoke; he often didn't send her off when he had business to attend to, he would just hold her while she dozed in or out of sleep. She hadn't seen her grandfather in sometime and that made a frown come to the girl's lips.

Once Winterfell was in view both the Stark and Baratheon father raced to the opening. "They seem to think they are still young men." Robb said with a bit of bewildered-ness in his voice, he then smiled over at Jon and Liana who match his smile.

"They are young at heart when they are together." Liana put her hand on Jon shoulder seeing as he was in the middle so was the only one she could grab. "I hope we can continue that bond; The Bond of Baratheon and Stark."

"You mean Stark and Baratheon." Jon chuckled which got him a shove; Robb's smile slowly faded as he watch the two continue on about Stark and Baratheon. He had one thought that bitterly ran through his mind before he could have stopped it. 'Your not a Stark.' He had wanted to yell it the moment Jon had said something; he had wanted to say it bitterly and harshly. He had never thought of Jon Snow as anything other than his Brother as a Stark but for whatever reason here recently he had been hostel to his brother; and that made him loath himself. He had to smoother the source of this before it got out of hand, he loved Jon nothing could change that.

When they made it inside the walls Jamie had been watching to collect his nieces. But there was something off about everyone, they seemed depressed, and no one looked up at the three of them. Jamie stood as he always did; leaning on his sword. Once to him he helped the girl down who was watching a grim stable boy take her horse away. "Uncle what has happen? Where are father and Lord Stark?" Jamie sighed and gave off an easygoing vibe.

"It appears as if, that young lad you went to dinner with had a fall; hasn't woken up since." He said it so laid back so easily that Liana had to let the words roll into her head, but then she turned to Jon and Robb who had been working on unsaddling there horses but now just stared at Jamie in shock.

Liana rushed to them both putting her hands on their fore arm. "You need to go to him." Not another thing needed to be said as the two boys ran off to see the boy. Liana looked to her Uncle who seemed to be uninterested with what was happening; she tried to tell her self it was simply his experience in battle that made this easy for him. "I will go see Bran as well, Uncle can you tell mother please." Liana went to step away but was grabbed by the arm by her Uncle.

"No can do, your mother wishes to see you. Now."

* * *

I was a little wary about doing this chapter this way but it was the best way I could think of. I hope you all enjoyed the update and thank you to all the followers and Favorites.

MsRose91: i am glad you enjoyed it, I felt like it was OC for Robb but I wanted to show that he was still young here.

ConstructiveCrit: Thank you for pointing out that summer wasn't named till later; I didn't know that.

Jafcbutterfly and Ojha : Thank you for your reviews here is the update.


	3. Chapter 3

"How could you hit your own brother?" Cersei was very pissed with her daughter, this wasn't how they were suppose to be. Liana was her beautiful, stubborn, cloud eyed child, and Joffrey her golden lion; they should be working together to unite and defend the family. Cersei had felt so attacked ever since they had set out on this journey, and this wasn't making it any easier.

Liana just stood there her Uncle at her side as he made sure she listened to her mother and not read or play with her dress, or what ever came to her fancy. In all honesty Liana didn't feel a bit of remorse about hitting her brother in the face and would have been willing to fight her mother on the issue but she wanted to see Bran! The sweet boy who had brought her a gift and was ready to defend her honor, she wasn't close with him but still the Stark's were becoming more than just Robert's friends, they were becoming hers as well.

"I understand I am a horrible child and I will forever be cursed by the Gods, now may I go please?" Cersei just stared at her firstborn; she use to hide behind Cersei's skirt when a stray cat would get on to the ground. It was Cersei who showed her that animals could be sweet.

Looking at her braided hair Cersei remembered when the only way to clam her babe was to softly pet her head. When only Cersei was good enough to hold her or when she would cry when her fathers booming laugh reached her small ears and only Cersei's words of love would clam her.

Slowly stepping to her child she cupped her daughter's checks; she was a beauty no one would ever dare say otherwise. "You need to remember; these people aren't us." Liana looked away, these people were her friends and she cared about them. She held her daughters face closely making her look her in the eye. "Everyone who isn't us is an enemy."

Cersei had a loving look in her eye as she looked on her daughter; she was just as much Cersei's child as she was Robert's. If Robert could fine joy and love within this child then Cersei had just as much of a right to it as him; if not more! She had been the one to hold her within her body, had nourished and cared for her; all the while Robert hardly even looked on the girl till she was near her 6th name-day.

Liana hated this, she hated being used as a weapon or mindless solider or whatever her mother was trying to make her. She wanted to be free, she wanted to be able to read when she wanted to, to go outside when she wanted, laugh at whatever joke she wanted and most of all; care for whomever she wanted to.

Cersei let her hands fall and so did the child's face, her mother moved a bit of her hair out of the way. Her love for her daughter was there but one had to ask was it there just to spite Robert or did she truly love her as she did all her other children.

"Maybe you're wrong." Cersei looked sternly on her child; this wasn't what she had been planning to hear. "Maybe you're wrong about me." She looked up at her mother her face hard. "Maybe I am not part of the 'us', maybe I am part of the 'them'" Cersei felt an overwhelming sense of betrayal and before she could help herself; she slapped her daughter across the face.

Liana had never been struck by her mother and she took a step back in shock, in a way Liana was scared, she never would have hit Joffrey; in that moment everything changed for Liana, she was just a doll in her mothers puppet show and now that she wasn't playing her part, she was 'them'.

Cersei held her face strong but her eyes were glossy, even Jamie who had been watching his twin and niece was shock that his sister had done such a thing. But unlike the two females Jamie knew that whatever weak threading that been holding the mother and daughter together was now cut clean for good.

"You are going to Casterly Rock, you're not returning to Kings Landing until I say otherwise; you will live and die as a Lannister!" Cersei was shouting at her daughters back as she went for the door, she wasn't going to go to Casterly Rock, she would never die a Lannister because Liana was a Baratheon; and her mother would know her fury!

"You shouldn't have struck her." Jamie's voice said softly to his sister his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Cersei tried to move her tears from her eye but he stopped her, he pulled her to his chest and Cersei just dropped into it; weeping silently.

Out in the muddy yard Liana moved to where Bran was, she wasn't ready to go in yet but she knew she wanted to see him. Her veins were pumping her body full of adrenalin and she was forced to pace her small wolf was under her feet but seemed to be able to move before she would harm him.

She was just so hurt, angry, and just sad. Her mother had never raised a hand to her and then to send her way on top of it; she wasn't ever going to match up to her siblings and that just made Liana feel weak and alienated.

Joffrey was talking with Sansa, he seemed rather pleased with himself and Liana just felt an overwhelming hatred for him; his golden hair pissed her off, she wanted to pull ever little strand out. She wanted to claw that stupid grin off his face, he was so weak and just a waste of space!

Walking out of Bran's room Robert clapped a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Ned looked to him and smiled sadly and it didn't reach his eyes, he felt so miserable not being able to help his child; his Bran who had been causing trouble not but a day ago could be gone, it was still hard to believe.

"We can propone our leave a day if you would like, Ned?" Ned shook his head sadly, a day wouldn't make a difference and they had business to attend to in the city. Besides it was going to be hard enough of the family with him leaving, they knew when he was leaving, giving him false hope would just make it harder when he left and he wanted to make this as easy as it could be, right now.

"Lord Stark! Your Grace!" They both looked up to see Jon running to them. He seemed out of breath. He got to them and tried to bow but he just ended up using his knees to rest his hand on and catch his breath.

"What is it, Jon?" Lord Stark watching his son with a worried expression, what could have possible happen now?

"It's Liana! She… well…" He took a few breaths but Robert was now worried, what was happening now. Had she been hurt? Did her mother really go to far this time? What if she had the Kingslayer do something to her, he would finally hang then! The King stepped forward and held the boy up right by the shoulders.

"What has happen?" Jon looked stumped as to what to say.

"I don't know how to explain it, she is in the yard just outside." Robert dropped the boy and ran with Ned and Jon behind him. As he busted out the door to the yard he was met with the shouts of Liana and cries of Joffrey, and screaming of most of the Lannisters.

"I am gonna rip every little blonde hair out of your stupid head!" Liana shouted at her brother, her fists were in his hair and she had a strong hold on them. Her face was red with tears and just from the anger that held there. The Hound had a hold of Liana by the waist holding her in the air trying to pull her off her brother.

"Let your brother go!" Cersei yelled at her child; it seemed like everyone but those who were with Bran were here. The three men made their way over to the two children who had attacked

"Make her stop!" Joffrey cried as he held his head trying to get the pain to go away, Liana just screamed at her brother.

"Enough!" The hound stopped pulling and everyone but Liana stopped moving as the king spoke. Liana was taking deep breaths and was still trying to tug on her brother hair but it seemed that most of the pain had come from the Hound's pulling of Liana. The king rolled his eyes at her attempts; the first Baratheon women in a few generations and it had to be him that got her. "Liana stop this!" she kept her struggle up. "Put her down." The hound did as he was told.

But everyone knew that was a mistake as soon as her feet hit the ground she was on top of her brother shaking his head violently with her fist. The King sprung into action and grabbed his daughter but she still went at him; she seemed rather determined.

As Robert fought his daughter he felt his own rage start, this child was starting to become a real pain in the butt. She was becoming just as spoiled as this brat on the bottom of the Baratheon pile. Finally just being done with it, Robert pulled his dagger out and moved to cut Joffrey's hair at the roots that were in her fist.

Joffrey screamed like a girl again and ran to his mother, The Lannisters all rushed into the house quickly away from the burnets that were in the yard, Liana didn't stop fighting her father and he lifted her up and carried her over to the horse trough before dumping her into it. When she emerged, she found her father, Lord Stark, Robb, Jon, and Arya looking back at her. She was breathing heavy and she had to bush her hair out of her face.

"You stay in there till you have cooled off!" Robert yelled at his child; he could remember this being the only way to clam him down when he was growing up and if she was going to out like a rowdy boy then that's what she was going to be treated like.

"No! I don't have to listen to you or anyone!" Liana shouted trying to get out of the trough but she was just shoved back in.

"What in the seven hells possessed you to attack your brother?" her father shouted at her as she gasped trying to get the air into of her lungs. She crossed her arms trying to keep herself from the chill that was now coming to 'cool' her off.

"We saw him kick Stag! Didn't we?" She looked up at Robb who covered his sister mouth quickly; this wasn't a matter for them to be involved in but when the King looked to him he knew he had to answer so he gave a slow nod. But anyone would agree that she still acted extreme.

"I hate him!" Liana shouted, her veins were burning again and it was just so overwhelming she wanted to cry. She hated all of this, being here, being near her family, being alive just seemed to be one big burn that she couldn't cool. "I hate all of them! I hate Joffrey, Tommen, Mrycella, Uncle Jamie, Uncle Tyrion, Grandfather and most of all that women! All of them! I hate them all!"

Liana could feel herself becoming upset again and pushed herself back into the cold water and just screamed she didn't care if she got sick, it was the only thing that seemed to take the edge off.

Robert looked to Ned for some kind of advice but Ned was looking to him on insight of his daughter. After a moment of watching the bubbles come up he turned to the two boys. "Could you lift her out of there?" In truth he hopped she wouldn't try to attack the two boys who seemed to be her friends.

They both nodded and looked at each other Robb grabbed her under her shoulders and Jon under her knees. When she was being lifted she felt shocked and jumped a little bit and she was even more shocked and embarrassed when she say the beautiful blue eyes of Robb Stark staring at her. This was horrible they must have thought she was crazed by the way she had acted and for whatever reason it made Liana upset; she didn't want the Stark's to hate her too.

Once on her feet she looked at anywhere but the people in front of her, now she felt like a fool, she wish she could have known that she would feel this way, maybe that would have clammed her rage, but it seemed only the ice water of the North could do that. Her teeth were starting to getter but that was put to a stop when a warm clock was placed over she shoulders.

When Liana looked up she saw Robb's face, it held pity and she knew it and it make her feel weak again but unlike last time; this time she knew she was weak and cold and possible very alone. She just pulled the clock closer to her, thankful for the warmth.

"Now explain to me what happen?" The King was using the cold as her punishment it seemed that and personal embarrassment, if she wasn't so cold the ragging blush she had would have been down her neck. Taking a deep sigh she didn't know if she should say anything. If she told her father of what her mother wanted to do, well he might agree and then she would never come back to Kings Landing or anywhere.

"Liana! That wasn't a request." Her father's stern voice shocked her out of her thoughts and she looked down.

"Mother didn't want me to see Bran; that the Stark's were our enemy." That bit seemed to be becoming very troublesome for Robert, it seem to a small behind the sense war that was going to be coming back to Kings Landing with them. Liana took another shaky breath." So I told her I didn't want to be apart of her family, that… I wasn't a Lannister and she slapped me." She took another breath, that was becoming hard and hard the more she talked and her lips were starting to go purple.

Sighing Robert nodded understand why she was upset now, Cersei loved her children but things had always been strained with Liana ever since she started to think for herself at the grand age of 7 but that was what made her so much more enjoyable to Robert, he didn't have to tell her things she just did them.

"Get inside before you catch your death." Robb went to help her move but she wasn't moving.

"There is more." Her father waited for her to get her breath back. "She is sending me to Casterly Rock, so I can learn to be a Lannister. Joffrey said he had suggested it and then he ki-." Liana was now very blue in the lips and was having a serious stutter problem.

"Jon get her into the house and to a fire and Arya fetch her some dry cloths." Jon nodded to his father and grabbed her by her shoulders and puller her to him, she was so stiff it was amazing she was still moving. Ned looked to Robert who was grinding his teeth; she was wrong but she was right, could he punish her for standing up for herself? If she had just come to him he could have stopped all this, but would he have gone to his father? No he wouldn't have.

"You're really warm." Came Liana's shaky voice as they walked away her hands on Jon's chest to warm them, all Jon could do was chuckle. It was a strange complement but it was nice to see her coming down from her rage.

Robb watched as Jon took Liana away, it was strange to see her in his arms even if it was just to keep her warm. His hands moved into fist without his mind really planning on it, there it was again, that anger towards Jon; he sighed and took a few deep breaths. This was ridicules Jon was his brother if he and Liana could be happy together than that was great! He tried to tell himself but the more he thought about it the more his heart seemed to grow heavy.

When Robb had seen Liana attack her brother he didn't know how to feel; mostly worried. She was acting out and it was strange to see the loner girl; go off her rocker. But then it was all in defense of his family; she had in a way forsaken her own family to befriend his. Robb wanted to let her know that the sacrifice wasn't in vain, that the Stark's were worth it; that his friendship was worth it.

Inside Liana was changed and in front of a fire, Jon was smiling and shaking his head at the girl in front of him. She was so jittery she couldn't hold her own cup without the liquid coming out. So Jon had to help her drink the warmed water.

"You know you brought this on yourself." Jon said amused that she was having such a hard time with getting warm. She was no longer the raging lion, now she was a meek doe who needed delicate care.

"T-thank you for reminding me." She said rolling her eyes as she warmed her fingers by the fire. She knew Jon didn't mean it harshly but more as a playful reminder, to lighten the mood.

It was silent beside Liana's shaking teeth, she pulled Robb's clock closer to her. It smelled so maculate; it was like a protective feeling that surrounded her when she inhaled the scent. Everything about Robb Stark brought a smile to her face. He was a true protector; he was going to make a great lord when his father left. That made a frown come to her face; she would never get to see Robb again, he would be a lord unlikely to leave his lands and she would be stuck in Casterly Rock.

A door was opened and the two young adults turned to see how had entered; Tyrion was there with Stag in his arms, he had a bandage around his middle. Liana's face-hardened, what did he want? The imp walked over and stood in front of Liana and gave a sad smile to her.

"I thought you this would make you feel better, you always loved your pets." He tried to make it seem sweet but there was sadness in his voice. He went to hand the Pup to her slowly to not harm him. Liana couldn't help but think of her other Uncle who had handled her charge so harshly; her Uncles were night and day. A sudden guilt came over her.

Her face feel and she brought the pup to her chest, she should have never said she hated her Uncle; he had done nothing but encourage her, bringing her book teaching her about the world. He took the time to know her and he showed he cared more often then any of his siblings. He most likely had heard her rant; he did dislike Joffrey and had no reason to check on him and his curious nature would have lead him to her embarrassing scene.

"Thank you, Uncle." He smiled at the girl before moving a bit of hair out of her face, and then took his leave. She was always the good one; he couldn't help but worry about her going to Casterly Rock. His father adored her but that would just enforce his need to change her into whatever he pleased. Tyrion hopped that some way his niece would be able to escape the clutches of his family before she was broken.

* * *

So this chapter is a bit short and I am sorry about that but thats how this cookie crumbled. So at this point I am trying to decide if this is going to be a more Romance or Drama themed, so if you guys have a preference I would love to hear it. :) Also sorry for all the crazy out bursted from Liana, it dose have a point I promise.

Naruhina1519: That was kinda the idea I was going for, good catch.

jafcbutterfly: I like Tywin, and with his strong duty to his family I always thought he would have a close connection to his first grandchild; ya know as long as they weren't like a crazy spoils brat. Ours is the Fury and Hear me Roar are both very strong words it's gonna be interesting to see what Liana goes with, trust me.

MsRose91: I really can't wait to get to the more romance part of the story, but It would be a shame to not build them up more. I really look forward to sharing the twist and turns for Liana and Robb with you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I started another story Robb/Oc/Joffrey; Sheep Among Wolves so this one kinda got put on hold but now I am doing both so I hope you guys enjoy this! **

* * *

Ghost kept running around with Greywind on his tail, he would let the little wolf nibble or attack him but he would always stop it when he felt the runt was getting to bold. It was a strange thing to witness the two beasts so fearsome, now so clam and friendly. Almost anyone could approach them without worry of being snapped at or killed.

Robert thought on this as Ned and he watched the yard, his wife was worse then this beast. She would sink her claws into any meat that got too close; she had wounded him but he would never say it out loud. She hadn't been who he needed; he needed Lyanna.

Lyanna would have been a great mother, she would have never struck her children, she would have made him a better man; a better father. Her dark waves were so much like Liana's sometime he found himself lost in their softness, thinking on his lost love. It didn't seem to matter if Liana was part Lannister, Robert saw himself, Lyanna, and Liana as a family in his dreams.

"What am I gonna do, Ned?" They both sat there for a moment. That was an odd question that. He could let his wife send his daughter away. He could intervene and upset his wife by taking them both back to Kings Landing, but the drama that would come from that would be there for months.

"How am I supposed to know? it's your bloody mess." They both gave a laugh at that; Robert shook his head before slapping Ned on the knee.

"You're the Hand of the King now, I am your King; Advice me." Ned knew then that he was going to have to come up with a answer for him. Any answer; he would trust Ned's morals, for he had the strongest morals and highest honor of any man Robert knew and he loved him like a brother.

"Well what is it you want, my King?" The King took a heavy sigh before leaning back and looking up at the grey sky. This may have been a dreadful looking place all dark skies, bitterly cold, and stiff but this was the best place in the world to Robert.

"I wanna be able to eat, drink, and whore; all in good conscience that my daughter is smiling and laughing like a fool and I mean my daughter!" The king tossed his hands in the hair; this was all madness. "She isn't a 'us' or 'them'" he grinded his jaw, he didn't mean it offence just as a point. "She is me." He gestured to himself rather forcibly.

Ned took that in, he knew that Robert favored the girl but to think that he truly saw her as his own, that he was her father not just someone who had fathered her. Ned didn't know if he felt proud of his friend but he was pretty damn close, and if she was going to be Robert's then he would see her as nothing less than a niece.

"Then I say, leave her here." Robert's head spun around to look at Ned as if he was crazy before pushing it off as a joke.

"I am serious; her mother wishes to send her away, we'll just change the location." Robert seemed to think on this, he liked the idea of her being up here in the north a lot better then with her Grandfather; that old man was just as much a pain as his daughter was. He knew that Tywin wouldn't hurt Liana, he loved her too much but he would change her. It was kind of strange for Ned to think up a twist like that; Robert knew he would make a good Hand before but not he knew he would be great.

"We will speck with Robb, he will be the Lord of Winterfell once you leave; if she is welcome then it is settled." Ned nodded agreeing with his King; unlike the King he knew his son would enjoy Liana staying she was unlike any girl in the north, she was fiery and free. Ned knew all to well about those Fiery and Free girls; Cat his loving wife was one, she was of the south and he loved the challenge of loving her. Nothing made his heart thump faster or his blood run hotter than his wife.

He had seen the change in Robb it was the one he had, knowing the women you care for was with or for another it made your skin burn, it truly tested ones honor. Robb had the Honor of the Starks with the Duty to Family the Tully's held; he truly had a rough road ahead of himself.

"You're gonna make a fine Hand." Robert slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a wide smile; Ned wished he could feel the same way. He felt that this was going to end in ruin, but Robert was like a brother to him and he was his King so he would do everything in his power to stop any harm that could come to him.

Knocking softly on the large wooden door was enough to startle the wolf mother. She gave a soft come in; but all she wanted to be was left alone to help ease her boys pain, or maybe she was easing her own pain, at this point she didn't know. All she knew was there laid her Bran; adventurous, lovable, and wicked Bran. She wanted him to pop out of bed and ask her why she had tears, why she was by his bed and not with Rickon! Going on about him not being a boy anymore, oh how she wished for this.

As Liana walked in she saw the look of Lady Stark, and smiled she looked worse than Liana who had come over early after dressing herself; which was about as harder as it looked and not brushing her hair. But she didn't plan on anyone in the Stark family looking bright eyed and bushy tailed; it seemed her family had come thru their beautiful home and ruined all of it.

The younger girl came and sat on the floor by Bran's hand. She smiled at the mother who tried to smile back but she couldn't her emotions were maker her physically un-able to do a lot. This was all horrible and Liana couldn't help but think her family had caused this, it might have been indirectly like him being startled by a noise from the party packing up or someone may have tossed a rock at him thinking it was funny and ran off once the boy fell.

"I brought you a book Bran, It's the one my grandfather gave to me when I was sick and couldn't get out of bed. It belonged to my grandmother; she loved books so much! She wrote in this one about how she wished for adventures like these, and I followed her in suit. When you wake while you recover I thought you might enjoy doing the same; then I can come back…" Liana knew that was a lie but if some how her words were getting to him she didn't want him to know that. She wanted to see Bran's smile. By now tears were ready to fall. "And we can compare notes!" she held his smaller hands in her own before giving them a kiss.

Lady Stark felt her heart warm, it was nice to know that her boy had touched even someone he knew a few day so deeply that she would be willing to part with a gift of great meaning to her boy. Lady Stark tried to say thank you but her mouth wasn't working and she just started to cry again. Liana went to hold her but was stopped when her name had been called; Robb. He motioned for her to follow him and she did.

She was lead out to their fathers who were starting to get ready to leave. Looking down she knew that this was going to be the last time she saw Robb, a thought ran in her head 'the last time you will see him and you look like a wild beast.' She laughed at herself and how crazy she had been in the rush to see Bran before leaving.

Robb was grinning like a fool and couldn't help it, when his father had asked him if Liana could stay on as his ward; well he had a hard time containing his relief, she wasn't going to be some mindless lady of south the next he saw her, she would be crazy and loveable every moment of her beautiful life! He could give her a chance, but apart of him felt bad; Jon was leaving for The Wall. They would be apart, part of him screamed that it would be a good thing; but he stopped that thought from spreading. He would fine a way to make the Lady and his Brother happy, even if it hurt him.

Robert just looked at his daughter her skirt was on backwards and flatter then normal, like she had forgotten to wear parts of the under dressing. Her top was on right but was missing the sleeve reviling the under slips puffy white material; her raven locks were a mess but she didn't seem to care much. This was how he wanted to remember her; wild.

"Well we best be off." He clapped Ned on the shoulder, Liana smiled sadly at Robb who looked at her confused; was she sad her father was leaving? That was understandable but why was she smiling at him. Next she hugged him quickly making everyone look at her confused.

"OH Robb; I am going to miss you the most, with your witty comments and sweet eyes. I envy the women you choose to be with." That made him blush; what was she doing? Had she refused his offer? She patted his shoulder and turned to her father who was looking at her and Robb oddly, Ned was looking at the King and Robb was looking at his father confused; Liana finally noticed everyone was confused. "What?"

"Boy didn't you tell her?" Robert asked the boy who stood in front of him.

"I thought you were going to tell her, father." Ned looked shocked and shook his head before looking at Robert.

"I thought her father would want to tell her." They then all busted into a hardy laughter, joking on the mix communication. Liana was not amused what hadn't she been told, this was suppose to be her soul crushing goodbye to some of the closest friend she would ever have!

Liana crossed her arms as she waited but she was getting impatient. "Hey! What are you guys suppose to be tell me!?" She screamed over the loud laughter, which made them all look at her like she was an amusing child, it annoyed her! How could they just laugh while she was having her inner turmoil? Robert gave a wave of the hand like she shouldn't be so upset.

"It's simple girl; your mother wishes for you to spend time in a exile of Kings Landing, well we changed the location: here! Winterfell! This boy is now your Lord and Master girl!" Robert pointed to Robb who was giving her a wicked grin.

"If you keep sweet talking me, you might end up being the one I marry." He teased the girl and she couldn't help but rush and hug Robb, he had saved her from a life of constrain grief and ridicule. She loved her grandfather but he was always in a constant mode of attack; doing his part to further the Lannister name! She wasn't a Lannister so she couldn't do that, not after everything that had happen.

She then punched him lightly in shoulder for his comment. "You think me crazy enough to marry you? What women wants a man who can't even take down a doe." Robert's and Ned's laughter was heard while Robb just crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't like the hunt being brought it; it was an honest mistake anyone could have done it.

"If there was a girl crazy enough it would be you!" Robert pointed at his daughter who held a face of good nature insult, Robert pulling her to him giving her a tight hug against his round stomach. She had always overcome her meek size; even as a babe she would grip his finger with her tight fist. He wanted to go back to that time, spend more time with her; show her how to use their fury but now he left that to the only people he could trust; The Starks. He looked at the boy then as they pulled away.

"If you get crazy enough girl and fall for a Stark; Marry him on the spot! You got my blessing." He pointed right at the Stark boy. "If you take her honor and leave her husbandless, I'll come for your head." Both parties blushed and started into a long thing of; we'd never, we wouldn't work, and she/he doesn't like me like that! "Shh now say goodbye girl!"

Liana smiled and jumped up to her father and hugged him around the neck; then she kissed his cheek which got her a chuckle. When she came down he clapped her on the shoulder. Ned Stark was doing the same with his boy and both Fathers moved to their horse and moved down the road. Something about the way they were leaving made everything seem so final.

"They better take care of each other." Both Baratheons said roughly, their heads held height; they had come closer this trip to Winterfell and Robert couldn't help but feel this would be the last time he saw his darling girl, he hoped not but he was happy he knew she was going to be taken care of.

"They will." Both Starks said looking at how much more comfortable each of their own Baratheon was ; who simply gave off a 'yeah' before Liana walked into the house and Robert placed his horse into a trough.

"Robb!" Rickon cried as he ran up to his older brother his hands in the air for him to pick him up and he did with a heavy sigh, mother still hadn't come out of Bran's room. It was starting to worry him; she needed to eat real food and sleep. If she kept going like this she wasn't going to make it. "Robb I thought Liana was staying with us." She was her father had left three days ago. "No one has seen her all day!"

Sighing Robb knew he needed to look into that; nothing good could come from Liana isolating herself, those she did do that a lot before she had gone crazy on Joffrey. But Robb didn't want Liana to be a ghost; he wanted her to use all that knowledge and put it to good use, he knew she had read many things even people's personal diaries, as Sansa found out a little to late.

The walk up to Liana's room was filled with a mixture of purpose and his nervous going crazy. He wanted Liana's help she knew more about the way a court worked than him. She would be a great asset to help him run Winterfell but that wasn't the whole reason why he wanted her to come to the court meeting and help him! She was also a good friend they had fun together, but he still respected her completely and didn't find her attractive what so ever; because Liana and Jon had a thing.

He stood at the door, a week ago he wouldn't be allowed to even think about going in here; it just wasn't proper. A boy his age should have called her to a meeting not just open her door like she was Theon GreyJoy she was a lady! Robb was being foolish, he needed to think more before he acted, his father was no longer here to make everything right if he made a mistake he would have to own up to it.

Turning around Robb went to go to the study he would call for her there, but before he could get to the main hallway away from her door there had been a set of claws begging to leave the door. Stag had gotten his secant; Robb had ended up disciplining the pup more than Liana and thus took to him more then even he did Liana.

Liana opened the door and raised an eyebrow at him; Liana still had her guest room on the other side of the house. It was quite with fewer people in it now that the royal family had gone. Liana walked out to Robb and Robb paid attention to the pup to avoid her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Liana's words held a bit of curiosity in them and she squinted her eyes a little bit, but she had the slights smile in the right coroner of her perfectly plump lips. Her hair was down but not brushed well; still hadn't dress properly either but Robb didn't mind; it was what made her so appreciable: so human.

"I think you mean 'What are you doing, my lord?' I am the Lord of WInterfell now." He seemed smug but it was all in good fun and it got a slight laugh out of her, which put a smile on her face.

Liana took a deep crusty which gave Robb a good view of the tops of her breast but he tried to focuses on her hair. "Oh my Lord! Could you ever forgive your most humble servant!" She sat and Robb had his hand on his chin rubbing it like he was deep in thought.

"Well I thought I might have you hung." He turned as he talked and then looked out the coroner of his eye to see her reaction she had decided to sit on the floor, which wasn't very lady like but he didn't care; she pretended to faint at the idea. Which made him chuckle and turn; she was so laid back now that her family was gone.

"But I think I might have other uses for you." This made her stand at attention and walk over to Robb placing a hand on his chest and getting into his personal space; Robb still had his 'evil' girn on his face as he looked down.

"Wicked uses?" She asked playing with the ties of his shirt; this made Robb's heart speed up, she was such a tease! Just looking into those steel blue eyes of hers was like being engulfed into a cloud. He felt like his feet were tingling and the only way to keep from falling were to hold onto her.

Taking a step back Robb laughed and shook his head; he couldn't think like that, she had to be loyal to Jon and he wouldn't temped her, he wouldn't take any happiness away from his brother. Liana laughed with him so it must have been the right move, he hopped.

"You know, I was thinking with all your knowledge you might be helpful at our court. It's nothing as grand as the proclamations that are made at Kings Landing, but to the people they are just as important." Liana looked displeased about this, she hated court; hearing this statues climber try to take down that statues climber; it was really all just annoying. Robb could tell she was going to say no by the twisted look on her face.

"Come on, everyone pulls their weight around here." Sighing and rolling her eyes she agreed, he was obviously annulment on her going. The idea of going to court again made her want to throw another hissy fit; she would have to dress and do her hair. All she ever wanted to do in life was read book and have soft fuzzy animals around her and maybe all the pie she could ever want; but no she had to be a princess and go to court and parties and dance like a monkey when she was told too.

Liana knew that wasn't what Robb was doing and tried to shack it out of her head; but going to a court no matter how small, made Liana feel that way. So when the time came and Liana had to sit next to Robb and Maester Luwin; she tried to keep an open mind but the whole time she felt like the walls were closing in.

"Hello my lord," the first peasant man walked up, he took off his hat and seemed nervous as he bowed. Robb was a new lord and everyone was worried about what kind of man he would be; far, overly giving, harsh. No one knew yet, not even Robb.

"Princess Liana is here as well." Maester Luwin pointed out to the man but Liana's eyes went big and gave him a look of 'don't do that'. The peasant was already nervous enough no need to make him more so. The man looked over to Liana who gave him as sweet of a forced smile as she could and he bowed his head again frantic.

"Oh please forgive me, my lady! I-I didn't know."

"Think nothing of it, why have you come to the Lord of Winterfell for today?" Liana wanted to get this moving, the air in this room was starting to suffocate her as she thought about the long hours her mother had made her sit as Jon Arryn mumbled his words to the people. Having to sit perfectly still and not listening to a single thing that was going on.

How many times had she heard 'he stole' or 'his son did _ to my daughter' that one came up more than anything; it seemed the younger people of the court had a hard time finding way to keep them busy. This always ended in some minor noble wishing for another's death. It was all rubbish, and completely a waste of time.

"What do you think, my lady?" Liana looked to Robb who hadn't noticed that Liana had zoned out thinking back on her childhood and when she looked from the peasant to Robb she tried to just give him a smile but he ready did want an answer.

"Whatever you think, my lord" it had been what she had always said to Jon Arryn, he had commented before his death, that he wished she would show more interest in the people. She just told him that she was never going to be in any great position of power, she was third in line for the throne and didn't need to have an interest in any people. Looking back Liana felt like she was a rather lackadaisical young girl.

Robb had seemed less than pleased with this answer, she had been looking right at ever person who had come up the last hour without saying a thing. He knew back when she was at Kings Landing no one really cared what she thought so he thought perhaps asking her would be better; but when she looked at him for a moment there was panic in her eyes before her perfect smile came back with that horrible answer.

After talking with everyone he could for the day he dismissed everyone, Liana had practically ran out of the room; leaving the door open as she went out into the yard. Was being in here really that painful for her? He didn't do this to torture her; he wanted her to feel valued! To know that she had a place here and that her thoughts mattered.

He found her with Greywind and Stag who were busy licking her hands seeing as she had just given them a treat of some kind. He sat next to her; she smiled widely at him but stopped when she say how upset he was.

"What was that?" he asked slightly upset.

"What was what?" he rolled his eyes as she shot back a question to his question. He hated when people did that, it didn't solve anything and if it wasn't for the fact that he did it so often when playing dumb, he would have called her out on it; he didn't need her calling him out on being a hypocrite.

"In there, I thought you would enjoy having your opinioned valued but you just acted like… like… like a doll!" Liana couldn't argue with that, she had been raised to be a doll; to be perfect and to be silent. It was nice that Robb cared enough to try and make her happy. No one had really cared about what she wanted or thought before, we it mattered and this was all so new to her.

She placed a hand on Robb's cheek the stubble there was ruff and felt nice under the softness of her hand. Robb enjoyed that she touched him so freely, that she acted so close with him. But it troubled him that she was acting like this while Jon was in her heart. Was she trying to replace Jon with him?

"That is very sweet of you Robb but" her hand feel and she looked straight ahead. "being at court is like your lungs slowly filling up with water and you can't show that your drowning." Robb couldn't imagine it being that bad, it felt tedious but it was the easiest why to stay close to his people. He needed to be close to his people.

"You say I acted like a doll; well that because I was brought up to act like one. I mean look at me" she motioned to her outfit. A golden dress with a stiff corset, stiff under skirt, and her hair was done in a tight braid, which in comparison to her normal clothes she looked like a regal girl. "I feel like a show pony." Both laughed at the comparison, Liana was happy to hear Robb's laugh and let go of his worries a bit he had been so serious all morning.

"Okay so no more, 'shows' but I still want you to be my advisor! You're smart Liana; I know it." Liana sighed, he seemed so confident in his statement, in all her years she had never felt smart; she loved learning but anyone can learn something and still be stupid. But if the Lord Of Winterfell called for her; she would come, he had been the best friend she had ever had and she would always be there for him if she could.

* * *

**ZabuzasGirl: Thank you for supporting both my stories!**

**Katheryne B: There was a lil loveliness for you here.**

**Superdani4Ever: Sadly he isn't a Direwolf, he will be normal sized and most likely an omega(the lowest level) in the pack. But I am happy you love Liana, she is as blast to write.**

**jafcbutterfly: Sadly her and Tywin's relationship won't show up till later; war-ish time. But I look forward to writing it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Liana rolled her head as she rested on Robb's shoulder so she was in between his shoulder and chest. He was laying on his back watching the trees move with the wind as the two laid down in the Godswood. Liana's hips and feet were next to Robb's so it wasn't scandalous for them to be next to each other if someone were to see them, not that they were secret lovers either.

Robb had been persuaded by the princess to take her on a small lunch in the woods, saying that the drama of Winterfell was getting to her, Robb couldn't help but think she was out of her mind; Winterfell didn't hold drama, they were all good people and worked hard; Unless she was specking on Bran's state which hadn't gotten better.

Robb felt his cheek being brushed the stubbed there had grown in and it seemed to bring a great deal of pleasure to the princess; she petted his checks fondly whenever they were alone. Robb had tried to tell him self that any family member could do such a thing to him and he wouldn't mind and that was true but what was different was when Liana did it; he felt his heart thump deeper soothing in him. Her fingers were so soft and chilled it was a good contrast and he had a hard time hiding his smile.

"You are so warm." Her words made Robb's eyes open and he met her steal blue ones; she looked on him so sweetly right now it was hard to believe that a great fire lived within her. Her hair was pulled back in a half tail and was bumpy but brushed he found as his hands worked threw the dark locks. Liana had started to dress more and more common the longer she spent time here; Robb didn't mind her beauty didn't need fine dresses to shine.

Sadly also her beauty wasn't his to have; she and Jon were meant for one another. It was being harder and harder for him to keep his heart from clutching in his chest whenever he thought about the two wrapped in each other's arms, he didn't want to say he hated his brother because that wasn't true he loved him dearly but Robb cared just as deeply for this wild creature before him.

Robb moved his arm so it was now wrapped around her engulfing her in his warmth. He enjoyed having her in his arms like this, being Lord of WInterfell wasn't easy, more often then not he had to question himself but when things worked out he found himself becoming more confident and ready for the next challenge. But just as many bad choices followed the good and with Liana here with him he could safely let his mind forget the bad choices he had made in his short time as Lord.

Liana rested her head on the left side of his chest listening to his heart beating, Robb didn't want to say this was a familiar feeling; being close like they were but it was. From all the time they spent talking to the rough housing he found himself getting into over small matters. He could pick her up freely without worry of shame or insult. Her presence next to him was so natural now; he hated the idea of her going away to another.

"I got a letter from my grandfather." Robb didn't move or say anything, he didn't know much on Lord Lannister but what he did know he didn't care for. The man had spent most of the war his father fought hiding behind his money; no man of honor should have stood by while the mad king lived. The only good thing Robb knew about him was that despite Liana's hatred of the Lannisters she did love her grandfather a great deal and often said he was a great at most everything he set his mind to.

"He is upset about me staying in the North; says he had several matches ready for me when I return and to not do to anything to harm the Lannister name. Also that he sends his love and suggests I look for several books while I am here."

Robb let her speck, he didn't like the idea of Lord Lannister thinking he could choose a match for Liana; only the king had that right and of course Liana. Besides as soon as he could think of a way to get Jon back to them surely she would wish to be bonded with him. Robb would allow his brother this one happiness even if it did go against the laws of Winterfell; He had just as much right to happiness as any Lord for in Robb's eyes he was the heir after himself.

"I'm shocked you're not upset about the matches." Liana was always showed her emotions like an open book, the world was welcome to read her contains because it was already written and no one could change it; she took great pride in that. So for her to not be seething in rage about a choice like this, didn't make sense to Robb, shouldn't she be worried about Jon.

Liana rolled over onto her belly looking Robb in the eye, he seemed slightly confused by the way she was acting or lack of acting. Liana had hoped that he would be more upset by this then he was; she wanted him to be worried. Had see read him wrong? Was he not interested in her, but he had responded to everything she had done to show interest.

It wasn't like she wanted anyone else after everything she had done with Robb, he was her first in a lot of matters; she only knew what she had from those crappy Romanic book her septa had tried to get her to read in vain because she wasn't interested in boys and her frustration young teenage years were filled with trashy book her father had given her instead of talking to her about her new body.

Liana didn't hold it against him, she didn't want her warrior father cursing in embarrassment while she shifted and died of embarrassment. It wouldn't have done them either any good, but she did remember being deeply embarrassed after finding them in her room one evening; Liana was unable to look her father in the eye after that for some time.

"I have a match already, don't I?" Her words rolled off her tongue smoothly but she felt anything but relaxed. Liana was always confident; it was part of who she was raised to be. But lying next to Robb Stark like she was made her feel unsure with her heart beating wild, and butterflies in her stomach; it was thrilling and scary all at the same time. The thrill of being in a new experience, of taking that leap of faith and the fear of knowing his next words could crush her. She didn't know if she wanted to scream in terror or jump for joy.

Robb on the other hand lifted himself up onto his elbows making her come up into a sitting position. He needed some space from her intense eyes, she did have a match; his brother. It stung knowing she was his, he wanted to grab her shoulders and smoother her with a kiss; claiming what he wanted for his own. That was the man in him but the Lord and loyal brother wouldn't let him, he would give his brother this one happiness.

"Of course, and I will do everything in my power to make it happen." Robb had looked down and away from Liana as he said these words. Which also came out as distant and slightly bitter in Liana's mind; did he feel he couldn't say no? Because of her statues. She didn't want a yes man; she wanted him to care for her.

A silences fell over them as they both thought on their own feelings. Robb on how he needed to be at peace with his choice and Liana with her worries. It didn't seem like either of them were very happy and more words were left unsaid as they walked back to Winterfell.

Rickon greeted the two with tears as they came back, he was overly attached to Liana in her own opinion; she knew it was because of Cat's absences but that didn't make it any better. The boy needed his mother and no one else would do, or at least no one else should.

"What is wrong, my sweet?" Rickon cried in Liana's arms as Robb rubbed his hair; his brother was young so seeing him in tears wasn't surprising but more worrisome. But he couldn't deny how his heart lightened at Liana's sweetness towards his kin.

She was a far better care taker than he was; when Rickon came to him in tears all he could do was try to make him laugh and here recently that wasn't enough but the boy's tears seemed to lessen by just her words.

"You w-were gone so long, I thought you wouldn't return." His little fist came to his eyes and wiped his tears away. He then pushed his head onto Liana's shoulder cuddling her for the warmth she had.

"I was going to be all alone." Liana looked to Robb; her eyes were heart broken, poor Rickon felt alone without his father and sisters and for his own mother to turn him away much have been to much for the boy to understand.

Liana pulled the boy closer to her, hoping to give him some comfort; Robb knew something had to change. Rickon couldn't go on like this also Robb couldn't keep asking Liana to play mother to him; not when his own mother was still living and well!

"I think someone needs to go to sleep, we will be taking our leave, my lord." Liana words were soft as she smiled and bowed to Robb, he took a step back to give them room to walk. Robb watched the two walk away as Rickon tried to sadly convinces Liana that he didn't need a nap, seeing as he was mostly asleep anyway it didn't work.

Liana was sleeping restlessly she kept hearing screams and calls in the night from her room. Then Stag was clawing at the door madly as if trying to get out; none of this could rip her away from her warm bed but what could was the light that started to shine into her window from outside. It was far to late for the sun to be coming up; jumping up she saw a blaze of light coming from the top of one of the buildings.

Her mind was in shock her hands just clung to the windowsill as her mind tried in it's tired state to find out what was happening 'there was a fire?' Stags high pitched bark broke her from her paralytic state. She pulled a cloak on and kicked Stag away from the door before closing it in his face and running to the fire.

Her mind was running faster than her legs could, images of horribly burned people came to mind. Robb burnt. All Liana could do to keep that picture from her mind was trying to run faster. Were fires common in Winterfell? Liana didn't know but she did know that in the south during the dry seasons fires happened often and she knew the damage one could do to the people and the land around it.

Once she was there she looked for someone in charge: Robb, she was looking for Robb. But the only person she could fine was Maester Luwin, he ran over to the princess coughing with black smudges on his face. The fire didn't look big but as all fires it looked intimidating and it was a battle against time to make sure it didn't grow.

"My Lady, you must return inside!" He shouted over the rush of the men and crackling of the wood being burnt. Liana didn't say anything just looked at the fire, had anyone been hurt yet?

"I want to help, tell me what to do!" The Maester licked his lips in frustration; he didn't want her possible injuries on his hands and he knew the punishment would be fierce from both the King and Lord Stark the young and old.

"Get that girl out of here, old man!" Theon shouted as he past by a bucket of water in his hands; Liana's blood boiled as he spoke, Theon had hated ever time Robb had brought her on a project or to court and he wasn't shy about reminding her that she was just a women. Liana went to rush and take the bucket from him but Luwin grabbed her arm.

He was happy about Theon coming and saying something, even if it was brash and rude to say to a princess; someone needed to say it. She was still a women and she would be the most easily hurt here, and the men didn't need to worry about that. He started to lead Liana away but she kept moving to look into the fire as he pushed her along.

Luwin wanted to her be safe and keep safe; for she was now his responsibly in a way. So he took her into the dinning hall, away from the fire and gave her a drink of wine that she drowned in a second, when she looked up Liana noticed that the Maester had an amused face on.

"Sorry, that wasn't very lady like." Her face had grown hot as she thought on how Jamie would have just lifted her onto a shoulder and lock her in a room until he remembered where he had left her. She often would then try to slap him but he was a solider and her small princess.

"You have no audiences here, mi lady." Luwin gestured to around them and Liana looked around to find the room empty of life; normally there would be a guard or a late night eater out but not tonight. "A firer is a stressful matter but Lord Stark was fast about sounding the alarm, all should be fine." His words were soft and spoke logically but Liana still worried; for Robb was in fact leading the brigade to handle the fire.

Liana sat there with the older man trying both to clam their nerves as they waited for word on what the statues was on the matter. It was a hard silence one that was always on the verge of being broken but never was; they were both trying to hear the men outside.

Liana kept thinking back to the coast how the grasses would start burning, she remembered watching mean throwing dirt on the flames to smoother them out, from her grandfather's horse back; she was young but he thought she would like to watch how a fire was killed. To know the Lannister's could control the elements.

It had been more traumatic than that, when a young boy who had been working to smoother the flames hadn't been watching them and got set ablaze himself. She remembered her grandfather jumping off the horse and going to smoother the flames out himself when the men took too long. Liana stupidly followed and what she saw thru the men's limbs was a black figure with ebony bit sticking out, along with chucks of dirt covered blood and bit of grass sticking to him.

She had been rendered paralyzed then as she looked on the boy only a few year older than herself; surely the boy was dead but no he wasn't. When the boy made gasps for air and whimpers of sounds came from him, Liana jumped back and gave a small screech as the boy tried to live.

Her grandfather looked back at her; her eyes white and skin pale making her dark hair stick out as it was blown about by the wind. He moved his cape to cover her line of vision, but that made her eyes move to him in a line of silent questions that would never be answered.

Soon someone came for Maester Luwin for Lady Stark who had been harmed in a way that the solider wasn't willing or able to speck on. Liana didn't care much at the moment she was more worried about Robb and how he faired from the flames but the only answer she got from the boy was his location: which she hurried to after dismissing herself.

Once at the door of the Lord's room she felt a lump in her throat; it was frowned on for a lady to be seen this close to a man's room. But she needed to see Robb she wouldn't sleep until the image of his blue eyes staring at her as his body was black and burnt was struck from her mind. Had it been anyone else perhaps she wouldn't have been so worried but this was Robb. Her sweet, loyal, and funny Robb; she needed to see him, needed his smile.

So she balled her fist and knocked what she was hoping for was a loud knock but her bones were weak and only a soft sound was lifted from the door. But she got an answer soon enough to open the door.

Stepping in Liana was warmed by the fire he had ragging in the fireplace and her eye took in the room marveling at how homely it felt, lots of furs decorated the floors and walls and his bed which was rather large was also covered but the dark furs didn't make the room feel small, they made it seem cozy and very masculine.

When her eyes landed on Robb he was looking into the fire with a thoughtful expression painted on his handsome features. He was biting on a pipe that she hadn't seen him do before but the way his mouth seemed to move without thought was a nice way for his kissable lips to be featured.

His pale cheeks held black smudges as did his tunic and leather pants but that were expected from dealing with a fire. Grey Wind wasn't anywhere in sight but that didn't mean he wasn't hiding some where; wolves liked to find a nice dark place to sleep covered for the most safety.

"I didn't know you enjoyed a pipe." At her feminine voice Robb jumped shocked to hear a women in his room, he had thought it would be Maester Luwin telling him how his mother and brother faired after their fight with the assassin but instead stood the goddess whom haunted his dreams standing only in her nightdress with a brown cape to keep her warm. After a moment he took in the fact that it was Jon's, the one he gave her after her father had dunked her in the turf.

Of course she would wear such a thing, they were to be lovers she would wear it as a silent pelage to him that's how it was in Robb's mind. He had to think of her as a sister in this moment he couldn't allow himself to be weak; he was a Lord and he needed to act like it even in times of great strife.

His mind remembered what she had said and soon took the pipe out of his mouth and smoothed it out before setting it on the mantel. It had been a gift from his grandfather that he never really used but after his stressful night he had pulled it out and he had a feeling it would have it out again as soon as this wonderful women left his holdings.

"I normally don't." His answer was short and his words were a little strained, Liana had to wonder if her presses here made him as nervous as it made her. He hadn't moved towards her which he normally did, and she was very aware of her lack of clothing and wondered if she should pull the clock she wore closers to cover herself, but in the heat of the room she didn't want to; if anything she wanted it off.

But her mind stopped when her eyes caught his normally pale and rough skinned hands blackened to the point where she couldn't even see the skin on the back. Rushing forward she checked them for any burns or cuts but she was relived when the soot came off and onto her own hands. She then held them both tightly to feel the strength and tightness in them.

Robb watched as she worried over his blacken hands, he wanted to take it as friendly concern but when she was close to him like that holding his hands like that; like she was clinging to the to make sure they were there. The fire must have shaken her; the worry was on her face mixed with the relief of knowing he was safe.

If only that was the only thing his mind had to think on, with her hand clutching his in front of her, those round breast that teased him from his above view looked so firm he just knew they would easy to pleasure with his mouth and fingers. He pulled his hands away and turned to a basin that was near by scrubbing the soot off with a passion; anything to take his mind off the women to his side.

But than he felt her soft hands touch his to clam the fierce brushing, another hand rested on his bisect before her head rested against his shoulder. Her fragrance washed over him in waves until it became just a prickling sensation in his nose.

"Let them soak, it will come off easier." Her voice was just over a whisper and her soft breathes echoed in his ear; making his neck tilt ever so slightly closer to her sweet pink lips.

"I was so scared while you were out there." Her hands moved to grab his arm and she rolled her forehead on his broad shoulder, his waves were damp and he could feel them tickling the top of her head if he leaned just right. It made part of his scalp feel alert like the hairs were reaching out to touch her.

Robb took a deep breath to steady himself as he grabbed the basin to try and gain some power back; this wasn't right; she didn't even know how she made him feel! None of this was right, a princess with a bastard; a lord not dipping into his own desires! Why was he given to a family who held honor so highly and why were the old gods testing him so?

"You should leave." His knuckles were white and he was sure he would break the basin at any moment now. Liana took a step back, quickly remembering herself it seemed because she moved to cover herself; with Jon's cloak. She was cloaked in his protection again in Robb's mind but the temptation was still there.

"Robb-"

"Please. Just go."

Liana didn't know what she had done but whatever it was she brought more pain to him then anything else; his hands were holding the basin so tightly, his words were forced, and he wouldn't even look at her. Had she been to forward? Surely it wasn't that; she had been forward the first day they met in the library; but that was back when he was a boy.

He was a man now, a lord he couldn't be seen with a ratty girl no matter her titles. She had already ruined her own reputation but there was no reason why Robb had to ruin his by attaching his name to hers. She understood that now, that was why he couldn't stand to be around her; he couldn't find a way to tell her he needed a decent wife to hold his family name.

When Liana finally left the room it was in one big rush, like the wind had taken her away and the door slammed and Robb finally let himself fall onto the bed his hands still wet and dripping the stained liquid onto the bedding. He had done the right thing; and now he would have to live with it for the rest of his life.

He would write Jon tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry **it took so long for me to get this out! I had a crazy July! But hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one! **

**Thank you to all the Favorites and Follows! **

**Elfsquire90: Yeah I couldn't decide if I wanted to beat the shit out of Joffrey or not but ya know. **

**Music Box Physicist: Thank you for your review! **

**Daybreak96: I am glad I can grab your attention. Thanks!  
**

**MsRose91: I think it's going to be funnier when Jon finds out Robb was going to just let him have a princess. :)**

**sayatsukiyomi: Thank you! Your review is appreciated.  
**

**HermioneandMarcus: I hope your still interested! **

**Naruhina1519: Jon will be in the next chapter BUT he won't be in Winterfell so hopefully that can get your Jon fix. **

**ZabuzasGirl: Tywin isn't happy about her staying at all, but he is a great lord so running up there just to get one girl would be silly; but that would but funny. :) **


End file.
